Of Love and Monday Mornings
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It was one Monday morning when Sasuke fell in love with Naruto [SasuNaru Bully!Sasuke]


**Warning : **SasuNaru, shounen-ai, mild violence, mild language (there's no f-word)—and beware the fluff-non-fluff XD I'm still rather sick and still very busy, so… Quality is questionable, but it's nothing too harmful -.-;; Please read on.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

* * *

Obsidian-colored eyes were narrowed prettily, but from experience, and from mere observations, those black irises were busy scanning out the expanse of paper that a certain male handed out. The dark-eyed male's face consisted of utmost concentration and silence as he absorbed the information written down on the slightly-crumpled paper. The intent stare that the charcoal-hued orbs gave the paper was something that made most of the females swoon. 

However, nobody was lucky (or unlucky) enough to see what happened **after** the look of concentration on reading. Elegant eyebrows twitched dangerously, showing off the first sign of irritation. Pink lips, which most of the girls dreamed of kissing, curved downwards to show a displeased frown.

"…You're…" He smoothly started, a throbbing vein starting to show against the creamy area of his forehead's skin.

"…Such…" He continued, pale hands easily crumpling the cheap paper into a helpless ball, the mild sounds of crinkling echoing painfully inside the deserted classroom.

"…A…" The other male began inching away from the dark-eyed companion, who looked more dangerous with each passing second, fearing for his life and sanity.

"…_Dobe_." Uchiha Sasuke finished speaking with a condescending tone, gazing down disdainfully at his blond companion. Uzumaki Naruto wanted to shout and protest about the use of the ever-familiar nickname, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that something worse than verbal insults would come soon enough.

True enough, Sasuke's arm swung out of nowhere and effectively hit him on his head. Naruto howled out in pain, both hands clutching at his aching head, blue eyes glaring pitifully beneath long lashes, silently promising to extract his revenge at the Uchiha as painful as he could.

Sasuke answered his pathetic glare with his trademark Death Glare, sinewy arm ready to bop him over the head again.

"…That has to be the crappiest essay I've ever read." Sasuke said fiercely, black eyes blazing with some sort of icy fire. Naruto crowed under the fearsome stare, hands protectively placed over his delicate, golden head, just in case the Uchiha had another urge to hit him.

He supposed that he could always protest over Sasuke's harsh and physically-painful treatment to him. He wouldn't do such a thing, however, despite his friends' protests. He wouldn't be able to admit to them that he liked the feeling that Sasuke, the genius prodigy and sexy heartthrob and scariest bully of their school, is interested with spending time with him, no matter how literally painful on his side.

The Uchiha's fragile-seeming fingers neatly aligned his essay drafts and created a searing sound through the classroom's early morning air, the sound of ripping too obvious.

Naruto felt pearly tears cling to his eyelashes as he watched his essay papers—something that he had worked hard for, spending five hours last night, causing him to lose some precious sleeping time—fall into their demise at the demonic Uchiha's hands.

He supposed he felt some odd twinge of pride at being the only person to ever see Sasuke's true personality; it's just too bad that nobody believed the words of an outcast like him.

"But—Sasu—Sasuke! Those were my essay papers!" He protested, the sound of tears sneaking into his tone, and while he disliked being something other than a manly… man, he also disliked the thought of the Uchiha putting an end to his essay papers (…and hence, a huge chunk of his grade) on a mere whim.

"…Did you actually expect to get a grade other than **F** for that piece of bull?" Sasuke scoffed arrogantly at him, sneering down at him, though it lacked the apathetic quality of other people's gazes, it lacked the deep-seated, unreasonable hatred that others harbored.

He was caught up with comparing Sasuke's tone with Sakura-chan's, when a meter stick (that was innocently lying atop the teacher's table) suddenly made contact with his head.

Oww, it was certainly more painful than Sasuke's fist.

"H-hey! I worked hard on those things!" Naruto weakly continued his protest, though his papers had no hope of being salvaged.

"You're really an idiot," Sasuke muttered, almost disbelieving how Naruto could badly screw up the 'how I spent last vacation' essay.

Naruto tearfully remembered how Iruka-sensei warned him to finish this essay with flying colors if he needed things to pull his dwindling grades up. He lightly sniffed, in valiant hopes of threading the bully-Uchiha into pitying him and helping him. It got an unwanted reaction from the affection-allergic teen—he got another fully-launched whack to his abused head.

"Start again," Sasuke commanded curtly, voice not leaving any room for protests.

Naruto could only half-heartedly nod, as he started posing his pencil over the new sheets of paper placed in front of him. He only slept for two hours since he was working part-time under Old Lady Tsunade's restaurant, and then he slaved over the essay, which Sasuke tore apart, for five straight hours…

He's… really ...getting...…sleepy.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gazed unwaveringly at his rival's sleeping form. The chair looked uncomfortable and the pencil and papers Naruto was leaning upon would cause indentations over his facial skin soon. 

Pure fatigue from working part-time and trying his best to finish his essay brought together the sleeping Naruto at six-thirty in the morning of Konoha High School's classroom.

He felt the slightest bit guilty for pushing the blond to meet up with him every weekday morning, at promptly six a.m. He refused to allow himself to believe that did so to be able to enjoy Naruto's company to himself before he surrendered the blond to classes and his friends for the rest of the day.

The wave of guilt washed over him again as his black eyes surveyed Naruto's exhausted form. He bullied Naruto, not because he hated the boy, but because—

His gaze once again swiveled to the tanned face, to the cutely-scrunched up expression, to the slight trickle of drool that dribbled past petal-like lips. He sighed deeply, frustrated with the turn of events.

Almost hypnotically, his hands weaved around his bag's zippers and retrieved the immaculately clean and neat essay from his file folder. He easily moved his fingers to erase his name and he didn't even bat an eyelid as his fingers etched the characters to form UZUMAKI NARUTO on the top of the paper.

He blinked after he replaced his name, but he stared again at Naruto's sleeping face, and felt his earlier hesitance, no matter how slight, crumble to dust.

He sighed again and almost tugged at the long bangs that tickled his chin. He leaned downwards and brushed his lips over a tanned forehead. Naruto made a soft, purring, appreciative sound, and settled back again.

Pale hands carefully tucked the finished, neatly-written essay beneath the squared tanned arms, before Sasuke pulled away from his classmate, his rival, his best friend, his—

He allowed a small, gentle smile break from his control and blossom on his face.

It was a Monday morning when Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

**

* * *

**

A pale, familiar hand tapped into his sleepy mind and carefully pulled him out of his consciousness. Bright, fluorescent light entered his eyes as he opened blue orbs slowly. He raised his head away from his desk, a bit sheepish at the drool that formed at the edge of his lips.

He saw Hinata peering curiously, embarrassedly at him, waking him up softly, telling him in her naturally-shy voice that class is going to start in five minutes. He brightened instantly when he saw the essay, **his** essay, completely, nicely finished.

Never mind the fact that he couldn't even remember rewriting it, even when Sasuke bullied him earlier today—

He sneaked a glance at the moody Uchiha seated in front, looking as detached and uncaring as ever. Heh, he never changed.

But **wow**, his essay was finished!

He didn't have enough time to look over his essay because Iruka-sensei cheerfully entered the room and demanded for their essays to be handed over.

His essay was finished!

**

* * *

**He couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't have an essay to hand in. His fangirls were thoroughly depressed, his enemies were cheery, Iruka-sensei looked disapproving, while Naruto— 

He couldn't summon the happiness at the sight of an **A-plus** at the top of his paper.

There's something undoubtedly wrong with the things that happened.

And, when he squinted at his paper, placing it against the classroom's bright lights, he made out the image of erased pencil marks.

UCHIHA SASUKE.

**

* * *

**It was still the same Monday when Sasuke was overwhelmed with a shocking revelation. Nevertheless, the Monday now possessed a certain amount of distaste as he went to see Iruka for detention plans. 

He didn't mind detention—it's not like he has parents to worry about him, it's not like Itachi was ever home to even know that he stayed at school late.

He stopped walking, though, when he saw a familiar face swim into his vision. The same blond that he saved from detention earlier today was seated cheerfully on one of the low-rise tables, bright smile softened at the edges, presenting to him a smile that's meant for him and only him.

He felt his breathing hitch as he remembered his revelation from earlier this morning.

"…What is it?" Sasuke asked quietly, breaking the uneasy silence that settled over them. Iruka was surprisingly absent from the detention room.

"…I'll share the detention." Naruto said a tad more brightly, enveloping the room, the two of them, always the two of them, with a warm glow.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly, head spinning with questions, thoughts and more revelations.

"…Congratulations on your essay." Naruto lightly commented, smile not leaving the angelic face.

A similar smile crossed Sasuke's face.

Maybe, just maybe, or maybe from the way Naruto smiled, from the way Naruto spoke those words, from the way Naruto walked closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, Naruto has always known, even before his revelation earlier this morning.

_I guess __I've always loved you._

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Waa, something short and sweet :) Hehe, I hope that wasn't too bad, too vague or too confusing. I just wanted to present a high-school romance without the always-present angst and unnecessary drama -.-;; coz sometimes, the direct approach without the roundabout drama is more effective XD

**Reviews **are welcome :D


End file.
